The Queen's Butterfly
by The Butterfly Dreamer
Summary: It is a rumor wispered among the court: the High Queen of the Fae had a child with a mortal which is said to be extremely powerful and talented. Known to the wizards as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Raised in the Labyrinth as Eilir, the Queen's Butterfly. His legend is about to begin.
1. A change of plans

**The Queen's Butterfly**

**Chapter 1 – A change of plans**

* * *

October 31st 1991. It was the night that wizarding history would mark as the night of the fall of Lord Voldemort and the night Harry Potter became the Boy Who Lived by surviving the killing curse. It will be years before the truth about what really happened that night would come to light and shatter all the myths concerning that night.

Our story begins that very same night when Albus *cough* Master-Puppeteer *cough* Dumbledore, along with Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid leave young "Harry Potter" at the doorstep of his relatives house. Internally Dumbledore was patting himself on the back for a job well done: James and Lily were dead and the Potter's fortune would be his to use (for the Greater Good always), due to Lily's death Severus would be his willing pawn out of guilt, Tom was temporarily dead (giving him time to prepare for the next part of the Plan) and little Harry would be raised by his magic hating relatives and when he finally came to Hogwarts he would be drawn to his grandfather act like a moth to flame and would accept everything he says unquestionably – making him the perfect little weapon. All that was left was to deal with Sirius and then nobody would stand in the way of the Greater Good – his Greater Good.

What nobody noticed was a black cat with emerald green eyes hiding in the shadows of Privet Drive, her gaze fixed on the baby with love and longing. As soon as Dumbledore left the cat ran over to the baby and started checking him for any damage. The baby as if sensing the cat's presence opened his eyes.

"Mama!" he squealed happily as soon as he saw her. The cat transformed into a beautiful young woman with pale skin, really long midnight black hair and emerald green eyes and bend down to pick the baby.

"Yes, my little butterfly, mommy's here", she cooed as she continued inspecting her son. He was alright with the exception of the scar on his forehead, from which she could sense another soul and dark magic. A Horcrux! That monster had placed a Horcrux on her baby's forehead and that senile old man had done nothing about it! She produced a crystal ball in her palm, closed her eyes and focused. Black smoke began to leak from the scar and then entered the crystal ball. When the smoke stopped she opened her eyes and glared at the crystal ball now filled with black smoke. "I'll deal with you later" and with a flick of her wrist the ball vanished. She then turned and smiled warmly at the baby in her arms, who she noted didn't have a scar anymore. "Now my little butterfly, lets go see your brother" she said and vanished in a shower of rose petals.

She reappeared in a messy throne room. There were piles of garbage all around and ...was that a chicken that just run by her? The only person in the room was a pale blond with mismatched eyes who was focused on a crystal ball in his hand. He didn't seem to notice her probably because he was too focused on the content of the crystal ball.

"Jareth" she said softly.

Jareth jumped up startled and dropped the crystal ball, which smashed into hundreds of pieces. Seeing this she chuckled and the baby laughed.

"Mother", he bowed. "And who is this?" he said looking questionably at the baby.

"Jareth meet your brother, Eilir."

**End of chapter 1 –to be continued**

* * *

**Next time **it will be story time, where we learn more about Eilir, how he came to be and how he ended up at that doorstep.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Well this is my first attempt writing a fanfiction. The pairing will be Harry (in this case Eilir) and Hermione, Jareth and Sarah and I have plans for Luna too (it's an OC, but will remain a secret for now). There will be Dumbledore, Molly and Ron bashing.**

**P.S. Eilir means "Butterfly" **


	2. Explaining and making deals

**The Queen's Butterfly**

**Last time…**

"_Jareth" she said softly._

_Jareth jumped up startled and dropped the crystal ball, which smashed into hundreds of pieces. Seeing this she chuckled and the baby laughed._

"_Mother", he bowed. "And who is this?" he said looking questionably at the baby._

"_Jareth meet your brother, Eilir."_

**Chapter 2 – Explaining and making deals**

* * *

"My brother? I didn't know you and father were expecting another child" he said.

"No _"we"_ weren't. I decided to take a page out of your father's book" said Titania the High Queen of the Fae.

"Ah! So his father is a mortal. Does father know? What am I asking? Of course he doesn't know. He might sleep around a lot, but he still loves you and is possessive of you. If he knew he would have publicly executed the mortal and that would be something I would have heard about" he concluded.

"Yes, you would be correct. I met a lonely mortal child who was interesting while I was visiting England to gather seeds and plants for my garden and over the years I would go and visit him from time to time. Then two years ago I visited and he was crying. The love of his life and childhood friend had gotten married to his childhood nemesis. I tried to comfort him and one thing lead to another and nine months later Eilir came along" she said looking down at the now asleep baby. "I told him that I couldn't see him ever again and didn't tell him about Eilir, because I fear what would happen to him if your father found out I had an affair with him. I gave Eilir to your half-brother James and his wife Lily".

She conjured a cot and gently laid Eilir down. She then turned to her first born son with a wide grin.

"You should've seen his face when Lily let me in. He was looking around like a trapped animal looking for an exit. It took half an hour to calm him down and even then he would look from time to time for an exit".

"Well mother, you are known for hating father's illegal children and I the majority are scared of you" Jareth interjecting.

"I don't hate them. I hate what they represent: your father sleeping around. I believe that is the reason that you're known of being particularly nasty to most of them" to this Jareth grunted in approval. He hated when his father cheated on his wife and that why children that were a product of these relations, except a select few that gained his approval. He could blame his mother for what she did though. Sometimes it just happens and maybe this would be the wakeup call his father needed. He looked inside the cot. It was amazing how much the child looked like his mother even if he was a boy. He would probably be teased a lot for his rather feminine features when he was older.

"So anyway, after a little convincing they agreed to take in Eilir as their son, Harry Potter. Tonight James and Lily were killed by that mad dark wizard we've been hearing about, but Eilir somehow defeated him, though I would guess not permanently as I found a Horcrux on his forehead. I removed it, but the madman probably created more. I found him when that egoistical old goat Dumbledore left him at the door step of Lily's sister's magic hating family" she said fuming as she remembered the whole situation.

"I would imagine that you didn't come here to tell me Eilir's life story… so what is it that you require of me?" he inquired.

"I don't know how your father would react to Eilir so I can't bring him to the palace with me, I can't run off somewhere with him to raise him as I have duties as the High Queen and I don't trust any of your other half-siblings or any of the nobles enough to look after him with his best interest in mind and not their personal gain. Which brings me to the reason I am here. I want you to look after him".

"For how long?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Indefinitely" she said with a sweet smile that sent chills down his smile.

"No, I refuse. I take wished away children and I place them with a family, end of story. I don't keep them. I don't know how to take care of a baby and I don't have the time. I have a kingdom to rule".

"A kingdom to rule? Like you were when I came in?" she said raising an eyebrow and Jareth blushed under her gaze. "You were looking at Sarah again, weren't you? How about I make you a deal? I speak with Sarah and get her to agree to allow you to court her and you must allow your brother to stay here with you".

"Deal" he said without needing to think about it. He would do anything for a chance with Sarah.

"Just so you know Eilir has been showing signs of magic the moment he was born" she said pointing at the baby over whose head were circling colorful butterflies. "It's usually materializing butterflies, which he seems to adore. Hence the name. I'll be back in an hour or two with Sarah" and she left in a shower of rose petals, leaving a disbelieving Jareth to stare at the spot she occupied moments ago.

He didn't know which was more unbelievable: that she would convince Sarah to come to the Labyrinth willingly, that she would bring Sarah in an hour or two and not days, weeks or even months or that his baby brother has been materializing butterflies –an advanced form of magic- in his sleep since the day he was born, when usually children showed their first signs of magic at the age of 7.

He teleported himself and the cot with his brother in his office where he started doing some much belated paperwork. He had been slacking off in order to watch Sarah in his crystal ball. He really couldn't be surprised that she turned him. She had been only 15, so she would not have understood exactly what he was offering and she was concerned about her brother. And now, 5 years later, when she was old enough to understand and accept his offer, he was too much of a coward to go and meet her and explain.

Exactly 1 hour, 17 minutes and 37 seconds later his mother came in his office with Sarah in tow. His eyes kept darting between Sarah and his mother not quite believing the sight before him.

"I guess you'll be keeping Eilir then" his mother said grinning.

He should have known better. It was a truth universally acknowledged that his mother was like a force of nature. Nothing and nobody stood in her way when she wanted something and if you dared anger her even your worst enemy would pity you for what's in store for you –his father being living proof of the last.

**End of chapter 2 –to be continued**

* * *

**Author's note**

**Well, this chapter was longer and more tiring due to all the explanations. I hope I didn't miss anything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, Harry potter or any of its characters.**


	3. Speaking with Sarah

**The Queen's Butterfly**

**Last time…**

_Exactly 1 hour, 17 minutes and 37 seconds later his mother came in his office with Sarah in tow. His eyes kept darting between Sarah and his mother not quite believing the sight before him._

"_I guess you'll be keeping Eilir then" his mother said grinning._

_He should have known better. It was a truth universally acknowledged that his mother was like a force of nature. Nothing and nobody stood in her way when she wanted something and if you dared anger her even your worst enemy would pity you for what's in store for you –his father being living proof of the last._

**Chapter 3 – Speaking with Sarah**

* * *

It was quiet chilly outside, but what would one except during the 1st morning of November? All things considered, one could say it was quite warm (for a November morning). So here we find Sarah, at the park near her home, sitting on a bench, watching a family of swans going about their walk -more like swim- in the artificial river that runs through the park. She felt suddenly something warm rubbing against her feet. She looked down and saw a black cat. The cat then looked up at her and she was left staring at the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. She carefully picked the cat and placed her on her lap and started scratching its neck, to which the cat responded by pouring contently.

"Hello beautiful, will you keep me company?" the cat answered by pouring louder. "Good because I was feeling lonely. You see, ever since I returned from the Labyrinth I just can't seem to be able to get along with people. They think that I am too strange because I have a big interest about myths and folklore, especially those concerning the Fae. Everyone thinks that it's time to grow up. Also, my family is pushing me to find a job. I overheard them speaking. They think I'm a bad influence for Toby and want me out of the house, but they can't do that unless I have a job to support myself" she said looking ahead with glassy eyes. The cat jumped next to her on the bench and much to her shock it transformed into a beautiful woman. "Y-You..You…"

"Hello Sarah dear. I'm Titania and yes I'm Fae"

"Titania? As in the High Queen? How do you know my name? Better yet; what do you want from me?" she said looking visibly paler.

"Yes, that Titania and everyone knows all about the girl that bested the Goblin King and broke his heart"

"I didn't mean to break his heart", she said looking down. "I didn't realize what he was offering at the time"

"And you do now?" the High Queen asked softly.

"Yes, I believe I do" she replied looking back up at the High Queen.

"Well, you asked earlier what I wanted from you. Truth be told I need your help. You see..." and then she proceeded to explain about Eilir. "…so you see what I need from is to become Eilir's nanny" …well …she might not have mentioned that her other son was Jareth and might have skipped the part about him courting her.

"So you want me to come live in the Underground and work as your youngest son's nanny in your eldest son's castle?"

"Yes"

"Okay then. It's not like I have anything holding me here"

Titania jumped and hugged the daylights out of Sarah. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she then let go of Sarah "Do you think that now that you will be living in the Underground you would allow Jareth to court you?"

"If he still wants to, after I broke his heart, then yes" she said shyly and Titania grinned evilly at that statement.

"Trust me, he's still in love with you"

"H-He is?"

"Yes, he's just too afraid to tell you himself. So let's go get you ready and we'll be in the Labyrinth in 10 minutes" Titania said teleported and both of them away before Sarah could react to the Labyrinth comment.

"We'll be in the WHAT?!"

* * *

**10 minutes and an explanation later…**

Titania could be seen dragging Sarah through the Goblin King's Castle and leading her into his office. She grinned like a cat that had just eaten the canary and told him "I guess you'll be keeping Eilir then"

"Mama!" a happy yell came from the cot beside the desk.

"Yes my little butterfly, mommy's here" she said and went to pick the baby, leaving the lovebirds looking at each other disbelievingly. It was good to be her, because everything always went according to her plan. Now both her sons will be happy.

* * *

**End of chapter 3 –to be continued**

**Author's note**

**Some might be disappointed that Sarah didn't put up more of a fight but like I said Titania is like a force of nature and furthermore, this is my fanfiction so here I am God (*insert evil laugh*). Anyway I don't want to focus too much on this pairing, as the main pairing for the story is Eilir(Harry)/Hermione.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, Harry potter or any of its characters.**


	4. Life in the Labyrinth

**The Queen's Butterfly**

**Last time…**

_... So let's go get you ready and we'll be in the Labyrinth in 10 minutes" Titania said teleported both of them away before Sarah could react to the Labyrinth comment._

"_We'll be in the WHAT?!"_

_**10 minutes and an explanation later…**_

_Titania could be seen dragging Sarah through the Goblin King's Castle and lead her into his office. She grinned like act that had just eaten the canary and told him "I guess you'll be keeping Eilir then"_

"_Mama!" a happy yell came from the cot beside the desk._

"_Yes my little butterfly, mommy's here" she said and went to pick the baby, leaving the lovebirds looking at each other disbelievingly. It was good to be her, because everything always went according to her plan. Now both her sons will be happy._

**Chapter 4 – Life in the Labyrinth**

* * *

Since the day that Titania brought Eilir and Sarah to the Labyrinth nobody could say that life didn't get more interesting.

At first Jareth and Sarah were always tiptoeing around each other. A month had gone by and they were still only having friendly conversations, both too afraid to initiate anything more. But that all changed when Titania, who had come for her weekly visit, decided that enough was enough. She ordered the goblins to serve goblin wine instead of normal wine to Jareth and Sarah during dinner. You see goblin wine is 10 times stronger than normal wine, so only goblins can drink it and not get immediately drunk and to make sure that they didn't realize the difference when they drunk it she charmed it to taste like normal wine. The results were better than she had expected: they got married that very same night, Jareth changed Sarah into a Fae and 9 months later they welcomed into the world their son Derfel, who was a miniature of his father.

As the years passed by Eilir grew to be more like his mother every day, both in looks and personality. All signs were showing that when he grew up he would be a force of nature like his mother: manipulating every situation to his advantage and deadly when angered. For example, when he was 5, someone accidentally killed a butterfly in front of him. That day was marked down in goblin history books as the day of "The Butterfly Incident". Let's just say that two laws were passed that day, one official and one unofficial, but both just as important. The official one was that no one was allowed to kill any butterflies, especially around Eilir. If someone killed one accidentally and Eilir didn't know, then they had to burn the body and never mention anything about it. The unofficial law was that you should never EVER anger or upset Eilir. Trust me you don't want to do that.

Eilir was also extremely talented. After "The Butterfly Incident", Jareth for safety reasons (for his kingdom) and fear of more accidental magic started teaching his little brother about Fae magic. Eilir sucked it like a sponge and had mastered it by the age of 8. He had also adapted his spells so that he could use butterflies instead of crystal ball, unless the spells demanded a crystal ball (usually to contain or watch something) and furthermore, when he teleported it wasn't with glitter (like his brother and Sarah) or rose petals (like his mother) but with a flock of butterflies. Lastly he had two animal forms: a black cat (like his mom) and a panther (more like a kitten and a cub, but hey! He was child still. His animal forms will be all grown up by the time he is 15).

He also had a gift for gardening, which he also got from his mother. At the age of 6 his brother gave him a piece of the Labyrinth where he created a garden. The garden was so beautiful that when a runner came upon it, he or she forgot themselves and stayed there until their time was up. When he was 7 he made friends with the fairies (how could he not? They had butterfly wings!) and roped them into assisting him in the garden where they made their new home. One could say that he tamed them but they listened and were nice only to him, so that statement was debatable. He believed it was because of the magical connection he felt to butterflies. Many people compared his garden (though they didn't know who made it, as he always stayed hidden when someone visited) to those of the High Queen, which he took as a compliment as his mother's gardens are famous for being second to none –not even those of the Country of Spring.

Titania visited as often as she could, but she had to avoid raising suspicions. Still, she was in the Labyrinth at least once a week, with the excuse of visiting her son and grandson (which wasn't even a lie as she was visiting her son –Eilir- and her grandson -Derfel. It's not her fault that that when she said "son" everyone assumed she was speaking of Jareth). But she knew that their peace would soon end as it is tradition that every year all Fae children that are 10 years old to be brought in front of the High King and High Queen on the 1st day of the year and during this ceremony there is no way to hide one's parentage.

* * *

**End of chapter 4 –to be continued**

**Bonus Chapter 1 – Visiting the Potters**

Titania teleported in Gordic's Hollow with her newborn son, Eilir in her arms and walked over to the house where she could sense her husband's illegitimate son James. He was one the few illegitimate children of her husband's that she could stand, maybe even like a little bit… a very little bit. She approached the house and knocked. Moments later a red head woman opened the door. So this is the Lily she heard so much about and she had to admit that her eyes where almost the exact same shade as hers.

"You must be Lily. Is James in?"

"Yes, he is" she replied eyeing the strange woman with the baby warily. "And you are?"

"His stepmother"

Lily's eyes widened dramatically. "Please do come in" she said waving the woman inside and towards the living room. "James, there's someone here for you" she yelled.

James came running down the stairs. "Is Padfoot here?" he asked.

"No" she said as he entered the living room "your stepmother is" and he froze where he stood and turned to look at his stepmother and gave out a girly shriek. He turned and run but the door was locked, in fact what he didn't know was that Titania had locked down the house (doors, windows, floo and even the chimney) as soon as Lily let her in. So for the next 30 minutes he proceeded to run around the room, freak out, try the windows, freak out, try the door again and freak out some more all the while his wife was looking at him like he was a madman. This all stopped when he tried to use the floo. He started throwing handfuls of floo powder while calling various places and people, but of course it didn't work. In an act of desperation he threw the whole jar of floo powder, but the sound of breaking glass woke up the sleeping baby which started crying because his sleep was interrupted. Titania promptly bound and gagged James with a flick of her wrist and then turned to the baby in her arms.

"Shhh, my little butterfly, the bad man will stay quiet now and let you sleep, won't you James?" she said while looking murderously at James.

"Mmhhmm" James tried to answer while nodding his head up and down in order to convey his message. As if sensing his answer the baby stopped crying, yawned and promptly fell asleep while snuggling into his mother and unconsciously creating a few butterflies to fly around him.

"Now, if I let you go will you be a good boy James and listen to the reason I came here?" she asked and James nodded again. "Good" and she unbound him and removed the gag. After a long talk it was decided that Eilir –now Harry Potter- will stay with the Potters and Titania will visit from time to time to check on her son (James tried to object to Titania visiting. He didn't want the devil woman anywhere near his family).

This was the day that Lily seriously questioned her husband's sanity, after all, how could he be scared of this lovely woman that was so sweet and nice?

* * *

**End of bonus chapter 1**

**Author's note**

**Because someone asked, please let me clarify: Jareth is Titania's biological son. In fact Jareth and Eilir are her only children. Anyway, this time I decided to add a bonus chapter. I'll try to put one every time. Next time there will be a bonus chapter about "The Butterfly Incident".**

**P.S. Derfel means "Oak prince: or "Stubborn prince"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, Harry potter or any of its characters.**


	5. Whispers in court

**The Queen's Butterfly**

**Last time…**

_Titania visited as often as she could, but she had to avoid raising suspicions. Still, she was in the Labyrinth at least once a week, with the excuse of visiting her son and grandson (which wasn't even a lie as she was visiting her son –Eilir- and her grandson -Derfel. It's not her fault that that when she said "son" everyone assumed she was speaking of Jareth). But she knew that their peace would soon end as it is tradition that every year all Fae children that are 10 years old to be brought in front of the High King and High Queen on the 1__st__ day of the year and during this ceremony there is no way to hide one's parentage._

**Chapter 5 – Whispers in court**

* * *

Although Titania tried her best not to raise any suspicions, her frequent visits to her son, the Goblin King, raised more than a few eyebrows. She always visited her only son (as far they knew) often enough, but it was always once a month and once a week, maybe more. When Derfel was born most suspicions stopped, as most people believed she was eager to visit her one and only grandson. But some rumors remained and grew.

Apparently some people heard her murmur about her _'little butterfly'_ and now almost the whole court was wondering who she was referring to. The least popular rumor is that this is her nickname for Jareth or Derfel (when she heard this she laughed imagining Jareth's face if she ever dared call him that). A somewhat more popular rumor is that she was referring to her lover, but most people dismissed it for the most popular rumor going around. This rumor had a few variations but all had the same theme: the High Queen was referring to her illegitimate child. She could hear them whisper about it when they thought she couldn't hear them. In fact the most popular whisper she overheard was spot on: she had child with a mortal which was extremely powerful and talented and her son, the Goblin King, was helping her hide it. Apparently someone was able to put together the various puzzle pieces lying around. _'The Queen's Butterfly'_. That's what that's what those whispering rumor-loving Fae called the mystery person she was meeting whether they claimed it was Jareth, her grandson, her lover or her illegitimate child.

Thankfully her husband was not aware of these rumors flying around or he didn't believe them. Not that he could do anything other than try to make Eilir's life difficult. But even that would be a feat as he had passed various laws that protected a Fae's mortal lover and illegitimate. You see, there are quite a few Fae that have affairs with mortals and in order avoid bloodbaths and protect the mortal lovers and the children (especially his own) the High King passed foolproof laws and there was no way around them even for him. For the first time in centuries she was thankful that her husband had practically made it legal to have a mortal lover and illegitimate children.

* * *

**1 January 1991, Avalon**

It was the first day of the year and many Fae were gathering in the Castle of Avalon, the High King's and Queen's castle, for the New Year's Welcoming Ceremony, when all 10 year old Fae and newly changed Fae (like Sarah was 9 year ago) are welcomed into the Seelie Court. This is the year that Eilir had to be presented to the court, but this wasn't the reason everyone was excited about this year's ceremony. No. There was a rumor going around that an illegitimate son of the High King (another one) was going to be presented. The last one had been a boy named James around 20 years ago. There was always a great interest when royalty was involved.

Everyone was in the throne room waiting for the High King and Queen. In front of the thrones stood three figures dressed in white hooded ceremonial robes and you could tell just by looking that it was one mortal changed into Fae and 10 year olds. The ceremonial are white and hide all their features to symbolize that they don't have an identity and they're there to claim their identity and place in the Seelie Court, after they swear their loyalty to the High King and Queen. The _'unidentified'_, as they are called, must kneel when the High King and Queen enter and stay kneeled until one by one they get up to introduce themselves. Then they state their name, any Fae parents they may have (mortal parents are not considered worth mentioning) and then swear their loyalty to the High King and Queen. (As it is known Fae can't lie. That's why they're always careful of their wording and say to be careful what you say because once something is said it can't be unsaid.) Then the High King welcomes them to the Seelie Court and asks lower Kings and Queens assembled who will take into their care .If more than one offers then the newly identified Fae chooses. If no one offers, the High King chooses someone.

The High King and Queen entered and sat on their thrones and everyone Kneeled or bowed according to their station.

"Welcome noble Lords and Ladies of the Seelie Court. Let the New Year's Welcoming Ceremony commence"

First stepped up the taller white-hooded figure and pushed back its hood revealing the face of a beautiful young woman.

"I Mary Fisher, born to mortals, swear to be loyal to the High King and Queen of the Seelie Court and work only for the good of the Seelie Court."

"I welcome you, Mary Fisher, to the Seelie Court. Who wishes to take Mary Fisher into their care?"

"I do" the Dessert King said and no one spoke as everyone knew that she was the Dessert King' new wife.

"Do you, Mary Fisher, wish to be under the Dessert King's rule?"

"Yes, your majesty"

"Then Mary Fisher you are now under the Dessert King's rule". The young woman bowed to the High King, went before the Dessert King, bowed again and then took his place with the rest of the Dessert King's Court. Then stepped forward the second unidentified and when his hood was pushed back a young boy was revealed that looked a lot like James Potter, minus the eyes were blue instead of brown.

"I Orion Black, born to High King Oberon and a mortal, swear to be loyal to the High King and Queen of the Seelie Court and work only for the good of the Seelie Court."

"I welcome you, Orion Black, to the Seelie Court. Who wishes to take Orion Black into their care?"

A dozen Kings and Queens spoke up. It was both an honor and a political gain to acquire the High King's son.

"I as well offer to take you into my care" Oberon said. "Under whose rule do you wish to be Orion Black?"

"Yours, your majesty"

"Then Orion Black you are now under my rule". The young boy bowed to the High King and then took his place with the rest of the High King's Court. Then stepped forward the last unidentified and pushed back his hood revealing Eilir.

"I Eilir Snape, born to High Queen Titania and a mortal, swear to be loyal to the High King and Queen of the Seelie Court and work only for the good of the Seelie Court." Many people around the room gasped and the King paled. The boy before them was the Queen's Butterfly. His existence meant that the High Queen had paid back the High King in kind. The High King turned to look at his wife with a look of betrayal on his face but her eyes were firmly glued on her younger son with look of love. It had been centuries since she had looked at him like that. He was going to speak to her later. Maybe it was time to swallow his pride, fall on his knees and beg the love of his life for forgiveness and hope it was not too late. He turned back to the boy.

"I welcome you, Eilir Snape, to the Seelie Court. Who wishes to take Eilir Snape into their care?"

"I do" the Goblin King said. Everyone stared at him for many reasons. First, he had never taken anyone beside his wife, claiming that the goblins didn't need any more lording over them. Secondly it was common knowledge that he hated his father's illegitimate children with few exceptions, like James, but apparently that hatred didn't extent to his mother's illegitimate child. Lastly, offering to take in the young boy was practically admitting that the rumors were true –he knew about the Queen's Butterfly all along.

"I wish to offer a place in my court as well" the High Queen said. No one else spoke as they were still in shocked.

"Under whose rule do you wish to be Eilir Snape?"

"The High Queen's, your majesty"

"Then Eilir Snape you are now under the rule of the High Queen". Eilir bowed to the High King, went before the High Queen, bowed again and then took his place with the rest of the High Queen's Court.

* * *

**End of chapter 5 –to be continued**

**Bonus Chapter – The Butterfly Incident**

It was a beautiful sunny morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Eilir was bored. As you may or may not know, it is dangerous for a 5 year old mischievous and magically gifted child to be bored …for those around him that is. His brother had just left because someone just had to wish away their child on such a nice day. His mommy couldn't visit today because of queen duties. Sarah was giving Derfel –his nephew- bath because he had been playing in the mud with the goblins. He had just finished the book his mommy had given him last time she came and now he had nothing to do.

He was bored. Bored. Booored. Bor… was that a butterfly that just flew by? Yes, it was. For some reason he always felt a pull toward them. He just sat there, for who knows how long just staring at the butterfly. Suddenly out of nowhere a goblin appeared and caught the butterfly, he then proceeded by placing it inside what appeared to be a sandwich and then he ate it. HE ATE IT! Eilir just stood there frozen, looking at the sandwich with absolute horror. After his mind processed what just happened his horror washed away and it was replaced by anger.

"Ew!" the goblin exclaimed making a face. "Butter-flies don't taste like butter, but then why are they called butter-flies and pretty-flies. They taste awful" the goblin said to himself, buy continued munching on the awful tasting sandwich, not knowing it had just dug an even deeper his own grave.

"You!" Eilir shouted and the goblin jumped up and noticed the little prince and paled. Anyone would as soon as they saw the look of fury on his face that promised certain death and a punishment out of hell. "You ate the butterfly! You killed it!"

"Y-Your m-majesty…" the goblin stuttered. "…mercy?" it squealed in a small voice while slowly backing away.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Jareth was having fun taunting the stupid runner. It was a man who had wished away his 6 year old step-daughter because he believed the girl was taking too much of his wife's time. Jareth was going to make sure that he didn't beat the Labyrinth. He was about to open a hole and throw him in an oubliette. Then he heard a girlish shriek and seconds later his Labyrinth changed colour or more like colours.

"What kind of trick is this Goblin King?" the runner asked. Jareth just threw him in an oubliette. Then he teleported to the hill that overlooked the Labyrinth and the Castle in order to get a better idea of what was happening. His whole Labyrinth looked like a rainbow threw up on it. As he gazed in shock he was able to make out a design in the way the Labyrinth was painted. It was a …butterfly. "EILIR!" he yelled he yelled and promptly teleported to the castle garden, where he was sure he would find his little brother.

Till the day he dies he'll never forget the sight that greeted him. A goblin was running around wearing a …pink tutu dress with and had pink butterfly wings on its back and was chased by a ten butterflies that each was the size of a horse. Among all this chaos stood his little brother with a look that reminded him of the first time his mother had found out his father cheated on her. He tried to break the spells, but –much to his embarrassment he couldn't. So he settled for the next best solution: he sent the butterflies and the goblin –that had apparently angered his little brother- to an oubliette. It would be hours before he realized it was the same oubliette that he had put the now permanently emotionally scarred runner in.

"Care to explain, little brother?" Jareth asked raising an eyebrow and then Eilir proceeded to rant about what the goblin did. So, in order to avoid any similar incidents in the future he created a law that forbid anyone from killing butterflies and decided to start his magic lessons in order to better control his magic. Furthermore, as it took one month for the spells to dissolve, it became an unwritten law among the goblins to always stay on prince Eilir's good side or else not even the Goblin King could save you.

And for those wondering, the dead butterfly got a luxurious tomb, the pink-tutu-dress-wearing-goblin will clean the walls near the Bog of Eternal Stench with a toothbrush till it dies and is still forced to wear the dress (the sight scared more than a few runners that happened upon the Bog) and the horsed sized butterflies still exist till this day and can be found guarding Eilir's garden.

* * *

**End of bonus chapter 2**

**Author's note**

**It took me more time than usual, but I had to study for a big exam for my University and as all of you know real life comes first.**

**About the ceremony: three unidentified might seem like few people, but bare in mind that Fae are not very fertile. Also, you may now forget all about Mary Fisher as she won't appear ever again. I used her as an example so that everyone could get an idea of what's to come.**

**About Snape: I think that when Titania explained Eilir's parentage it was pretty obvious who the father was. If not then I'm happy to have shocked you. Can you imagine Snape's face when McGonagall calls Eilir's name?**

**About Orion Black: The reason he made him look like James is because I plan to have everyone believing he is Harry Potter (even if he claims otherwise). I wanted to somewhat follow canon once at Hogwarts and as nothing solid points to Eilir being Harry, I needed someone filling the chosen ones position. So it was either creating Orion or using Neville. I haven't decided who his mom is going to be. It can be either Andromeda, Bellatrix or maybe somehow make it possible to be Narcissa. I'm leaning more on Bellatrix or Narcissa but no matter what he was raised by Andromeda (hence the reason I don't want to use her as Orion's mother).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, Harry potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Author's note 2**

******This is the same chapter "****Chapter 5 – Whispers in court"**. I just added the scene of the third unidentyfied that somehow got erased before I uploaded it.

**And since I'm writting more notes let me answer some questions:**

**1. Orion is NOT Bellatrix crazy, just yoir usual Black brand of crazy.**

**2. Not all people are going to insist that Orion is 'Harry Potter', the more logical and smart ones will believe him. But on the other hand we've got a Master Manipulator that is dead set on his ideas and once he belieaves he has found 'Harry Potter' he will not change his opinion, because after all he doesn't really care about 'Harry Potter' and evidence againt his theory. He just wants his puppet. So when the Master says jump, all the bind daft sheep will jump, in this case believe Dumbledore without question.**


	6. Seeking forgiveness

**The Queen's Butterfly**

**Last time…**

"_I wish to offer a place in my court as well" the High Queen said. No one else spoke as they were still in shocked._

"_Under whose rule do you wish to be Eilir Snape?"_

"_The High Queen's, your majesty"_

"_Then Eilir Snape you are now under the rule of the High Queen". Eilir bowed to the High King, went before the High Queen, bowed again and then took his place with the rest of the High Queen's Court. _

**Chapter 6 – Seeking forgiveness**

* * *

It was a week after the ceremony and Oberon still hadn't been able to find time to talk to his wife. A lot of the nobles were visiting with hopes of catching a glimpse of either Orion or Eilir. But both boys were well out of sight, usually in lessons, Titania's gardens (she said that Orion passed her test and didn't mind him) or the library. It was amazing how well those two got along. They had been awkward around each other at first, but once they started speaking they got along like a house on fire. What had surprised him even more was the fact that Eilir was a boy. Due to him looking like a miniature of Titania and his hair reaching his shoulders, you wouldn't know he was a boy unless someone told so. He wore boy's clothes but it wasn't that unfathomable these days for a female to wear men's clothes. He was sure that no one had realized that the High Queen had a son and not a daughter. But enough reminiscing. He better find his wife and have that talk while he still had free time. He found her in the library. Apparently she had free time as well.

"Titania, can I speak with you?" She closed her booked and motioned him to sit in the armchair next to her. "So have long have you had a lover?"

"I don't have a lover"

"Then how do you explain Eilir?"

"Yes, Eilir's father is a mortal, but he is not my lover. I haven't seen him since the night Eilir was conceived. And before then he was a friend. I slept with him only once"

"So there is no one else then? No lover?"

"No. But if you dare go after Eilir's father, I will…" but before she could finish Oberon was out of his seat and then before her on his knees, hugging her legs and saying over and over again _'I'm sorry'_. "O-Oberon?" was the only thing she could say as she was stunned at the display. It had to be a dream because her husband was too proud and stubborn to apologize, let alone to fall on his knees.

"Will you please forgive me? I promise I'll never look at another woman ever again. Just…please? Forgive me?"

Titania took his face in her hands and looked him straight in the eyes. He looked at her with such love and desperation that it made her heart ache. Maybe he had finally learned his lesson and was finally time to forgive him. She had missed him all these centuries but she had needed to make a point. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes"

"You know that if you cheat on me ever again I will make sure that you will never be able to have children ever again?"

"Y-Yes dear"

"Good" and she bend down and kissed him. She really had missed this and apparently judging by his response so did he. But it was not meant to last. Someone cleared his throat making them both pull apart and turn to look at the intruder with a glare. "What?" they both said at the same time.

"Y-Your majesties. The Troll King is here requesting an audience with both of you and he has brought along his wife and son". Titania's expression darkened dangerously. Cadel, the Troll King, the first of her husband's illegitimate children and the reason she disliked them until they had proved themselves. He was an egoistical creature that believed he could order everyone around because he was the High King's son. He hated her and didn't even try to hide it.

"Tell him we'll meet them in the throne room" she said frostily and watched the servant make a hasty retreat out of the library.

"Titania..." but she stopped whatever he was going to say by kissing him roughly. "We'll finish this later" she said and turned to leave. Oberon could only stare after her entranced. What was the reason he had waited centuries to do this again? Ah! His pride. Damn his pride. He then snapped out of his internal monologue when he noticed his wife had already left the library. He got up and run after his wife.

* * *

**End of chapter 6 –to be continued**

**Bonus Chapter 3 – Why Eilir's garden was created**

Eilir was 6 when Jareth decided his little brother needed a pass time. It had started as a normal enough day. Jareth woke up, kissed his wife good morning, ate breakfast with his family and went to his office to begin working. Sometime while he was reading a report he felt another presence in his office. He looked up from the report and saw his little brother. It was amazing how he could always sneak up on everyone. He was sitting in the chair opposite to his desk and he was drawing something in his sketchbook.

"Eilir, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a picture of my favorite big brother"

"I'm your only brother."

"True"

Jareth tried to go back to reading the report but he couldn't concentrate knowing Eilir was there. "Don't you have anything better to do?" he said trying to find a way to send off his little brother.

"Nope. I read all my books, did all my homework and I drew pictures of Sarah and Derfel yesterday. Also Sarah and Derfel have gone to visit the Snow Queen." Jareth tried again to continue reading the report. This continued for half an hour before he gave up.

"I'm gonna go do some inspections around the Labyrinth". And that he believed would have been the end of it. He was speaking with Hoggle when he felt it again. "Eilir, what are you doing here?"

"Silly brother. I'm making pictures of you of course. You left before I had finished so I decided to follow you."

Jareth didn't say anything. He teleported away –away from his brother. He went to the fieries just to watch them dance around, but 5 minutes there he felt him again. He didn't even speak to him, just teleported away. This continued for hours, before Sarah came back and a frantic Jareth teleported in front of her.

"Please Sarah take the little demon and keep him away from me". Sarah just raised an eyebrow and Jareth pointed at Eilir. "He's been following me all day. I can't concentrate enough to work with him staring at me"

"You know Jareth, maybe you should have just found him something better to do. A hobby of sorts. Like collecting leafs or gardening or something"

"Gardening! That's it!" If Eilir was so much like his mother then maybe he'd have the same passion for gardening. So he gave Eilir an empty space in the Labyrinth hoping to keep him busy. His plan succeeded. Eilir never followed him around again as he was too busy with his garden.

* * *

**End of bonus chapter 3**

**Author's note**

**In the last chapter**** somehow a scene got erased before I uploaded the first time. So I have added the scene of the third 'unidentified' (it's not that important, but maybe it'd be best if you reread the chapter).**

**And since I was writing more notes I answered some questions (I'm putting them again in case someone didn't notice them):**

_**1. Orion is NOT Bellatrix crazy, just your usual Black brand of crazy.**_

_**2. Not all people are going to insist that Orion is 'Harry Potter', the more logical and smart ones will believe him. But on the other hand we've got a Master Manipulator that is dead set on his ideas and once he believes he has found 'Harry Potter' he will not change his opinion, because after all he doesn't really care about 'Harry Potter' and evidence against his theory. He just wants his puppet. So when the Master says jump, all the bind daft sheep will jump, in this case believe Dumbledore without question.**_

**So onto this times notes. It's kind of a sort chapter but I decided it was best to end the chapter here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, Harry potter or any of its characters.**


	7. Beware! The butterfly bites

**The Queen's Butterfly**

**Last time…**

"_Y-Your majesties. The Troll King is here requesting an audience with both of you and he has brought along his wife and son". Titania's expression darkened dangerously. Cadel, the Troll King, the first of her husband's illegitimate children and the reason she disliked them until they had proved themselves. He was an egoistical creature that believed he could order everyone around because he was the High King's son. He hated her and didn't even try to hide it._

"_Tell him we'll meet them in the throne room" she said frostily and watched the servant make a hasty retreat out of the library._

"_Titania..." but she stopped whatever he was going to say by kissing him roughly. "We'll finish this later" she said and turned to leave. Oberon could only stare after her entranced. What was the reason he had waited centuries to do this again? Ah! His pride. Damn his pride. He then snapped out of his internal monologue when he noticed his wife had already left the library. He got up and run after his wife._

**Chapter 7 – Beware! The butterfly bites**

* * *

In the High Queens's gardens we find two boys currently looking into a crystal ball. Our two objects of interest are none other than Eilir and Orion. The two had become such good friends that you never would have guessed that they met a week ago. Both had their eccentricities but if you asked the one he'll tell you the other one is completely normal. Eilir had a big obsession with butterflies and plants (a result of his passion for gardening) and was '_a little'_ bipolar; one moment he had an aura around him that remind you of sunshine and daisies and the next his aura made you think that the world was coming to an end. Orion on the other hand was obsessed with fashion. He would always try to give others (mostly females) makeovers or even just correct one flaw in their appearance –sometimes even against their will.

They were currently spying on Oberon and Titania speaking. They had both found it very amusing how over the past week the High King would try but fail to speak to the High Queen. They had agreed that if by the end of the month he still hadn't succeeded in talking to her, that they would intervene. While they were still looking in the crystal ball a lady of the High Kings court passed by but stopped to address Eilir.

"Young ladies should always dress properly. They shouldn't dress in men's clothes" she scolded while glaring at Eilir's clothes.

"I'll have that in mind if I ever have a daughter" he answered in a neutral tone. She huffed, turned around and left (the boys could have sworn they saw fume coming out of her ears).

"You know there are two ways to stop such comments: either tell them you're a boy or let me dress you as a girl" Orion said –the last part with stars in his eyes.

"I'm not going to let you dress me as a girl and where would the fun be in telling them I'm a boy? I enjoy seeing them scowl and let's not forget that if they knew I'm a boy there would be a flock of girls after me just like there is one after you."

"Don't remind me. But now you have a flock of boys after you. Are you sure you don't swing that way?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure. It's just easier to deflect boys than girls. Girls can get sneakier when it comes to these matters. Furthermore, can imagine the look on their faces when they realize they been trying to flirt with a boy?"

Orion sneakered. "Yes, that would be a site to see. Hey, look! She kissed him" he exclaimed getting both boys' attention back to the ball. "Well it's good that they made upon their own and we didn't have to interfere."

"Damn that man for interrupting them" Eilir said. "Remind me to prank him later."

"What does your mother have against the Troll King?" Orion asked noticing the look on the High Queen's face but when turned to his friend he noticed that his face had also darkened.

"Cadel, the Troll King, is your father's first illegitimate child. When he first came to court my mother hated him for what he represented: her husband's infidelity. Later on his attitude didn't help to endear him to her. But none of these is the source for the look on my mother's face. You see, Cadel wasn't satisfied with the power he had. He decided he wanted Jareth's position as the High Prince and heir to the throne. So he started gathering supporters among the court and even tried to convince the High King on a few occasions. It wasn't that difficult to find supporters as Jareth isn't that popular: he isn't very social and no one feared him yet as he hadn't shown anyone the true extent of his powers. So he challenged Jareth to a duel for the position of heir to the High King, but Jareth beat him without breaking a sweat. He still tries to find a way to claim Jareth's position" Eilir finished and they both stayed quiet until they heard footsteps coming their way.

"Well if it isn't the High King's newest bastard and the Queen's Butterfly" a young man that approached them said.

"Speak of the Devil and his spawn shall appear. Orion meet Cadel the second, the Troll Prince."

"I see that you know of me, even if we never met" Cadel Jr. said and looked lecherously at Eilir while ignoring the spawn comment.

"Jareth made sure I knew what all the nobles looked like. May I inquire what you are doing in my mother's gardens? I know for a fact that your father and his whole family –which includes you- are banned from every part of the castle that belongs to the High Queen."

"I'm here looking for my fiancé."

"The poor dear. No wonder she hid in mom's gardens. Well let us not keep you from finding the poor soul."

"I don't have to. She's right here" Cadel Jr. said and Eilir looked around.

""She's invisible? Do your parents know that you have invisible friends? My mother knows a great mortal psychologist that specializes in such cases."

"Silly girl. I meant you of course. My parents are currently arranging our marriage with the High King and Queen."

"They're not going to accept it, especially my mother since she wants grandchildren."

"Are you saying I am incompetent?"

"I wouldn't know, but I hope that for the sake of the future of the world that you are. I pity the poor woman that will marry you."

"I told you that I'm going to marry you" he said kissed Eilir roughly on the lips and then pulled back with a satisfied grin. Eilir had been frozen with eyes wide in horror. He slowly brought his hand to his lips.

"You kissed me! My first kiss was with a boy."

* * *

**At the exact same moment in the Labyrinth**

All the beings in the Labyrinth suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu. Someone had angered young prince Eilir. They didn't know how, but they felt it. Goblins all around started running like beheaded chickens and muttering about 'The Butterfly Incident'. They run home, locked all the doors and windows, closed every hole they could think of and then they hid under beds, tables, inside closets or anywhere else they could find waiting for the sense of dread to pass. Near the walls of the Bog of Eternal Stench a pink-tutu-dress-wearing-goblin fell down in fetal position while hugging a toothbrush and muttering about butterfly-demons. **(see Chapter 5 - Bonus chapter 2 'The Butterfly Incident' for more information about the pink-tutu-dress-wearing-goblin)** In the Goblin Castle a certain blond Fae felt the same thing his subjects were feeling and teleported straight to his parents' throne room.

* * *

**A little earlier in the High King's and Queen's throne room**

"…so for these reasons I believe that it would be most advantageous to arrange a marriage between my son Cadel and the Queen's daughter Eilir Snape." **(A/N I was too bored write a long boring speech with stupid or not so stupid reasons why his proposal is a good idea. Those who wish may use their imagination to fill the Troll King's speech)** Both the Oberon and Titania stared at him with a blank look. Then Oberon started laughing hysterically and Titania started snickering but she composed herself. The Troll King's proposal required an answer and her husband probably wouldn't be able to give one for quite some time.

"I'm sorry but your proposal cannot be accepted."

"What? Why? Are the rumor true?"

"Rumors?"

"That you arranged for Eilir Snape to marry Orion Black" at this statement the High King's laughter stopped. He looked at his son with eyes wide in amazement and then started laughing even harder.

"No, that would not be the reason"

"Then why?" but Titania was not able to answer as she was interrupted by a shower of glitter.

Jareth looked around to assess into what kind of situation he had just walked in. He spotted his _brother_ and then he saw his father practically rolling on the floor laughing. "I'm sure that whatever my _brother_" he said the word with sarcasm, "is here for is very _important_, but the Goblin Kingdom is currently experiencing a national crisis and I have good reason to believe that the source of the crisis is currently located in this castle and is about to blow up."

It was then that Titania felt it too and realized something. "Where is Cadel Jr.?" Just then they heard a high pitched girly scream.

"It blew up" Jareth commented feeling an extremely strong déjà vu. "Mother's gardens" he said and all the people present teleported after the Goblin King.

The sight that greeted them socked everyone but Jareth, who had already seen a similar sight 5 years ago and Titania who had seen the memory of the incident 5 years ago. There stood Eilir with a look that made the blood of everyone present that had ever been on the receiving side of Titania's anger freeze. There beside Eilir stood Orion looking quite angry but also evilly gleeful. Then they noticed the source of Eilir's ire and everyone but Jareth and Titania –who facepalmed- were left with their jaws hanging. Cadel was wearing a pink tutu dress which had pink butterfly wings on its back (Jareth and Titania guessed that the matching shoes, hair accessories and waxed legs were Orion's work). He was running around a fountain (all the exits were closed off by high thick hedges) and he was chased by horse-sized butterflies (Jareth and Titania noted that this time they had sharp teeth –_very sharp teeth_). One of the large butterflies was standing next to Eilir with some piece of cloth in its mouth (piece of Cadel Jr.'s original pants and underwear) and Eilir was scratching the butterflies head while it purred.

Jareth took action because as much as he enjoyed the brat's predicament his goblins were still probably running like beheaded chickens or hiding. He placed all the butterflies in a crystal ball. Eilir turned and glared at his big brother for interfering. He then flicked his wrist and in an instant Cadel Jr. was hanging upside down revealing a pink thong that matched the outfit.

"What did you do to my son?" Cadel Sr. demanded.

"What did the brat do?" Jareth asked ignoring the Troll King.

"He kissed me. He stole my first kiss."

"He what?" demanded Titania and a storm started gathering above them. She drew a few breaths to calm down and went to hug her younger son. "Don't worry my little butterfly. A nice warm bath and lots of mouthwash ought to eliminate all his germs. Then we'll do something fun together and forget all about this little _'accident'_. Jareth make sure that the brat that dared touch one of my sons is sufficiently punished."

"Yes mother" Jareth answered with an evil grin that made the Troll King and his son start sweating bullets.

* * *

**End of chapter 7 –to be continued**

**Bonus Chapter 4 – Jareth, I'm pregnant**

Sarah entered Jareth's office not knowing how to break the news to him. They had decided after that night that Titania had gotten them drunk and they had gotten married and slept together to take things slow. They still hadn't slept together again.

"Are you feeling better Sarah? What did the doctor say? Maybe you should stay in bed for a day or two."

He really was a worrywart. She had been nauseous for the past few days so they called a healer to see what was wrong. Turns out she's pregnant. She was really happy with the news but didn't know how Jareth would react to the news. Now onto the question of the day: How to tell Jareth she's pregnant. She looked at her husband who was still in the middle of his worrywart monologue.

"Jareth I'm fine." Nothing. He still continued. "Jareth." Nothing again. Well might as well tell him now. "Jareth, I'm pregnant" Silence. Yep, that worked. Next to her Jareth stared at her in sock and then the fearsome Goblin King fainted.

* * *

**End of bonus chapter 4**

**Author's note**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter; if you've got some comment please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, Harry potter or any of its characters.**


	8. A kitty in love and a puppeteer's troub

**The Queen's Butterfly**

**Last time…**

"_What did the brat do?" Jareth asked ignoring the Troll King._

"_He kissed me. He stole my first kiss."_

"_He what?" demanded Titania and a storm started gathering above them. She drew a few breaths to calm down and went to hug her younger son. "Don't worry my little butterfly. A nice warm bath and lots of mouthwash ought to eliminate all his germs. Then we'll do something fun together and forget all about this little 'accident'. Jareth make sure that the brat that dared touch one of my sons is sufficiently punished."_

"_Yes mother" Jareth answered with an evil grin that made the Troll King and his son start sweating bullets._

**Chapter 8 – A kitty in love and a puppeteer's troubles**

* * *

It took some time but Eilir was able get over the traumatic experience. Suffice to say that Oberon made a public announcement about Eilir's gender in order to avoid similar incidents in future. Life had fallen into a comfortable routine in the palace. The boys would both attend lessons together during the morning then they would teleport to the Labyrinth to have lunch with Jareth, Sarah and Derfel. In the afternoons Orion would attend Fae magic lessons but Eilir didn't join him in those. As Eilir had already mastered Fae magic he used this opportunity to spend time with his mother. They usually worked in the garden but sometimes Titania would bring Eilir to the Aboveground with her. Which brings us to today: a beautiful warm April afternoon. Eilir and Titania were visiting the Aboveground in their cat forms and Eilir got separated from his mother because he chased a butterfly. His obsession with butterflies coupled with a cat's love of chasing small moving items made it impossible to resist. Damn his butterfly obsession and cat senses! Now he had to find his mother.

He was walking through the park when he heard someone crying. Being the gentleman that he is he couldn't help but go see who was distressed and if it was possible to help them even if he was in cat form. He saw a girl with bushy hair sitting under a tree. He went to her side, nudged her with his head and meowed. The girl looked up and he was lost. You see Fae fall in love at first sight. Though sometimes being in love doesn't stop some from sleeping around –like Oberon- because they know that they're other half will always forgive them (Oberon hadn't counted on Titania's stubbornness) or marrying someone else –like the Troll King's attempt to marry his son to Eilir. So from the moment Eilir saw the crying girl's face he knew. She was his soul mate, his partner in life, the only woman he would ever love.

The wiped away her tears stared at the kitten for a few moments before slowly lifting her hand and bringing it closer to the black kitty in order to pet it. To her surprise the kitty didn't shy away from her. On the contrary it moved towards her hand and started pouring when she began petting it.

"You're a strange one" she said and giggled. "I'm Hermione. Will you be my friend?" Eilir meowed in response. "I'll take that as a yes" and she picked up the kitty and promptly placed it on her lap and started to pet it while it happily poured. After a while she picked up a book that was lying down next to her and started reading it with one hand while with the other one she kept petting the black kitten. Eilir didn't know how long they stayed like this. He felt like he was in Heaven. He was brought back from cloud nine by an angry meow

{Eilir!} **(A/N {Mind speech} this is how I'll mark when they speak through a mind link)** He opened his eyes and saw his mother in the distance.

{Mommy!} and he ran to his mother.

{Don't you 'mommy' me young man. Where were you? I was worried sick.}

{I got distracted and lost you. I started looking for you but I saw Hermione and got distracted… again} and he turned to look at Hermione adoringly. He then run back to Hermione and started rubbing himself against her. Hermione petted him but looked at him sadly.

"She's your mother, isn't she? I guess I can't take you home with me"

Titania looked between the two with a look of understanding. {She's your soul mate, isn't she?}

{I do believe she is. Do we have to leave now?}

{Alright. We'll stay a little bit longer.}

{Thank you mommy!} he said through the mind link and jumped back onto Hermione's lap.

So Titania rested underneath a nearby tree while Hermione continued reading with Eilir in her lap. About half an hour later a couple came towards them.

"Hermione it's time to go home"

"Yes mother" As she got up a piece of paper fell out of her book. Eilir took a closer look and saw that it was a Hogwarts letter addressed to Hermione. Hermione picked up the letter and quickly run after her parents.

His Hermione was a witch and she was going to attend Hogwarts. Lately he had been debating whether to attend Hogwarts or not. Orion had declared that he wanted to go so he was leaning towards going as well. Oberon and Titania had declared that it was their choice but both boys knew that they really didn't like the idea for several reasons. Firstly the last Fae to attend a magic school in the Aboveground, James Potter, decided to give up his Fae heritage and become a mortal. Voldemort wouldn't have been able to kill him, just like he hadn't been able to kill Eilir. Furthermore, Titania had informed him Oberon and Jareth about Voldemort's Horcruxes(A/N I'm going to assume you know what a Horcrux is. If not, either read Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince or google it.) With one Horcrux in their possession They could tell that he had created another six but they couldn't locate them. The more they had the better they could trace the others. Titania had calculated that they needed to have three or four and then they would be able to trace the rest immediately. Now, the last reason Oberon and to Titania didn't like the idea was because of what they have learned about Dumbledore and his manipulations. But now knowing that his soul mate was going to Hogwarts he was going to go to too.

{It seems that I'm going to Hogwarts} he said in a tone that said that he wasn't taking no as an answer. The look of resignation on his mother's face told him that she knew that as well.

* * *

Since I mentioned Dumbledore I guess you might be wondering what our favorite Master Puppeteer has been up to all these years. Let me get a glass of milk and some cookies and I'll tell you all about.

Author leaves to get her milk and cookies. A suspicious figure enters, laughs evilly and take over the story.

* * *

Now, some of you may wonder how has our "favorite" Master Puppeteer been doing all these years. Didn't he realize that the Boy-who-lived was missing? Didn't he try to find him? Didn't he alert the wizarding world of their savior's disappearance? Well, to answer all these questions that may or may not be plaguing you in your sleep we'll have to go to the beginning. Back before…

* * *

"STOP!" Author steps in and kicks story-telling merchant from Aladdin out the door. "And stay out of my story!" Author slams door. "Sorry about that. He has been trying to highjack my story for quite some time now. Now where did he left off?" Author scans through script. "Ah, yes!"

* * *

… we'll have to go to the beginning. Back before Eilir was taken in by Jareth. We'll have to go back to the beginning of our story. When little 'Harry Potter' was left at the doorstep of his relatives. After leaving young 'Harry" at the Dursley's doorstep the first thing that should have under Dumbledore that something was wrong was the fact that some of his instruments weren't working but as he didn't know much about blood wards since they are and obscure field he assumed that the reason his instruments didn't work was because of them. Show he didn't go back to investigate. He was much to be busy for that: he had to weave the legend of the Boy-who-lived. What learned that he couldn't that's the Potter accounts he just assumed that the goblins knew he wasn't really Harry's guardian but as he knew that the goblins wouldn't say anything he didn't look further into the matter.

Over the years Mrs. Figg, the squib he had posted to look over the boy, would tell him that she hadn't seen hide nor hair of the boy, but believing that the Dursleys we're just keeping him act out of the public eye appeased the woman telling her everything was alright. When it was time for the boy to go to school and the boy still didn't show up the old lady confronted the Dursleys and demanded to know where their nephew was. Soon afterwards a hysteric informed Dumbledore that the Dursleys claimed that they never found Harry Potter on their doorstep. Other favorite Master Puppeteer investigated immediately and confirmed their claims. He used the Order of the Phoenix to search for the boy silently but since no results were produced he informed the general public (in a way that made it seem that he wasn't to blame at all). The public mourned for the possible loss of their savior. So our favorite Master Puppeteer decided that it was time to take a moment to reform his master plan. He decided to wait and see if the boy showed up for his first year in Hogwarts. If not he will have put up his plans to include the Longbottom boy.

Nothing would stunt in the way all his plans.

* * *

**End of chapter 8 –to be continued**

**Bonus Chapter 5 – The devil in disguise**

It was a quiet evening in Gordic's Hollow. James was left all alone with baby Eilir. He had come to really like Eilir even if he was Titania's spawn. Apart from his appearance he had thankfully not inherited anything else from his mother (like her personality) He was a little angel; not a devil in disguise. For some reason Lily couldn't see through his stepmother's facade and believed that she is a very nice woman. James was currently leaning over Harry's crib with a picture of Titania in his hand.

"Now listen here Harry. This…" he said pointing at a picture of his stepmother "…is the devil in disguise. No matter what Lily says, she isn't nice." As if sensing that the man was saying something back about his mother the baby frowned. Suddenly, James felt a sense of foreboding. He slowly turned around and saw that all the plushies in the room were hovering over him menacingly. James went pale.

When Lily returned a battered and disheveled James started telling her how their adopted son was the devil in disguise. Lily just shook her head and went to pick little Harry. Harry cooed happily and motioned that he wanted to be picked up. "I really don't know what is wrong with James. How could he say that you're a little devil?" and she picked up the baby. James could have sworn he saw the baby give him a death glare over Lily's shoulder. From then on James never agreed to be left alone with little Harry as he claimed he feared for his life.

* * *

**End of bonus chapter 5**

**Author's note**

**When I was begging to write the second part of the chapter and was writing about "going back" the story-telling merchant from Aladdin just popped into my head and I just had to put him in there. Who knows, maybe he'll return.**

**In the bonus chapter he is called Harry and not Eilir as that was his alias at the time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin, Labyrinth, Harry potter or any of its characters.**


	9. Flourish And Blotts

**The Queen's Butterfly**

**Last time…**

_Now, the last reason Oberon and to Titania didn't like the idea was because of what they have learned about Dumbledore and his manipulations. But now knowing that his soul mate was going to Hogwarts he was going to go to too._

_{It seems that I'm going to Hogwarts} he said in a tone that said that he wasn't taking no as an answer. The look of resignation on his mother's face told him that she knew that as well. _

_[…]_

_The public mourned for the possible loss of their savior. So our favorite Master Puppeteer decided that it was time to take a moment to reform his master plan. He decided to wait and see if the boy showed up for his first year in Hogwarts. If not he will have put up his plans to include the Longbottom boy._

_Nothing would stunt in the way all his plans. _

**Chapter 9 – Flourish And Blotts**

* * *

After that first time meeting Hermione Eilir started going to the Aboveground in our best to spend time with her**. **He promised himself he wouldn't go as far as his brother, Jareth, who had practically stalked Sarah. He had decided to wait before he introduced himself. Right now he was in Hermione's bedroom lounging at her open window while watching from her read 'Hogwarts: A history'. Last week a Hogwarts professor, McGonagall, came and took Hermione and her parents to introduce them to the magical world and to do their shopping for school supplies. This was a good development because now the she had been introduced to the human magical world he could proceed with the next part of his plan. He had a plan formed in his mind about what would have to happen. First Hermione had to be introduced to the magical world (not just knowing the about it was actually visiting it) and, then he would leave her some time to digest what she had learned and become accustomed to the idea of the magical world's existence. Afterwards he would introduce himself and when he got the chance he would introduce her to the concept of the Fae community. After they got to know each other better he would tell her that he's a Fae and sometime later he'd tell her she is his soul mate. Yes, his plan was perfect, unlike that of his brother: stalk the girl, trick her into wishing away her little brother, make her run the Labyrinth, almost get her killed a few times, try to seduce her while having taken away her memories, propose marriage in a way no 15 year old girl would understand –he was sure that even most grown women wouldn't understand what he was offering- and then (after she refuses) return to stalking her. His mother's interference was godsend in their case. He was brought out of his rant by a knock on the door and Hermione's mother entering the room.

"Hermione, we have decided to go visit Diagon Alley this Friday so you can buy those extra books you wanted" move

"Thank you" she said and she hugged her mother. Then her mother left and she turned towards Eilir and then went and scooped him up. "Heard that Noir (yes, she had named him)? I'm going to visit the magical world again!" and she started spinning him round and round.

A little while later an extremely dizzy Eilir stepped into the throne room. After Hermione set him down he made a hasty retreat.

"Orion and me are going shopping for school supplies this Friday" Eilir stated in a way that said if they said no there would be hell to pay.

"So your Lady-Love will be there?" Oberon asked teasingly.

"Yes, _Hermione_ will be there" he answered ignoring the 'Lady-Love' comment. "Are you going to be able to accompany Orion and me or should I ask Jareth and Sarah?"

"I have a meeting with the Desert King on Friday" Oberon said the

"I'll come with you and we can probably bring Jareth along too, but I think that Sarah will be visiting the Snow Queen along with Derfel"

"Good. I'm gonna go tell Orion."

* * *

**That Friday**

Eilir, Titania and Jareth were waiting for Orion in order to go to Diagon Alley. Eilir was pacing around and getting more and more irritated by the minute. "We're going to miss her" Eilir growled.

"No we're not. I've posted a few goblins to shadow her. They'll report as the soon as she steps in Diagon Alley."

Eilir continued pacing. "I'm gonna go get him" but as soon as he made to go get Orion… BOOM!... a loud boom was heard from the location of Orion's from. They all ran to his room and when they entered the room they were greeted by sight of piles of glitter all around.

"What happened?" Jareth asked. Orion turned to look at them and they all gasped. His eyes were emerald green.

"What?" Orion asked,

"Why are your eyes green?" Titania asked and Orion ran to the nearest mirror to see his reflection. After staring at it for a few seconds he started to bang his head against the wall.

"I was trying to turn that shirt emerald green" he stated while pointing at an olive green shirt.

"Let me take a look at your eyes" Titania said and placed one hand under his chin and the other over his eyes. "You'll have to wait for them to return to their natural color of their own. It'll probably take a few months to a year to wear off."

"NO! That means that I'll have to change my whole wardrobe."

"Well, it's a good thing we're going shopping today. So the sooner we leave the sooner you can replace your wardrobe" Eilir tried.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Orion said and practically dragged them to Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Flourish And Blotts, Diagon Alley**

"She's here" Jareth said. Jareth and Eilir were currently in Flourish And Blotts. Titania was with Orion shopping for clothes. "She's coming straight to the bookshop." Eilir was giddy. He would finally meet her face to face. He found her in the history section. Time to give her an introduction to the real face of the human magical world.

"Hello" he said and she jumped.

"H-Hi" she stammered as she looked mesmerized by his looks.

"I'm Eilir, are you a first year too?"

"Hermione and yes, I'm a first year."

"Me too. Background reading?" he asked pointing at the books in her hands.

"Yes, I read a good part of our school books and decided to go get a few more for background reading. I'm the first magical in my family, which is so very exciting, but I want to do some background reading in order to not be behind the others. Are your family magical or are you the first?" she said in one breath. Eilir was quite impressed that she wasn't out of breath.

"My whole family is magical. You know I noticed that you only have books about the human magical community. Wouldn't it be better to read about the other magical communities too?"

"Other magical communities? It did say anything about them in the book they gave us, 'An Introduction to the Magical World for Muggleborns'. There are other magical communities?"

"It didn't say anything about the Fae, Goblins, Centaurs or Trolls?"

"Yes, they were mentioned briefly in the magical creatures section."

"Don't you think that those "creatures" have some sort of community too? I'm sure you saw the goblins in that run Gringots. Didn't you wonder how their society works?"

"I hadn't thought about it. I don't think I saw any books concerning the other magical communities in the bookstore."

"There are some over there" he said pointing at furthest corner of the shop. They both went over there and Hermione stared at the books adoringly. She went to pick one but Eilir stopped her. "Not that one. It was written by a biased bigot. No. Neither that one. Absolutely not! Ah! Here we are" he said and picked a really old looking thick book and then handed it to Hermione. She was surprised by the way he dismissed most books. She looked at the book and read the title: _A Guide to the World of Magic_ by Ignotus Peverell. Seeing the incredulous look on Hermione's face Eilir decided to explain. "In time you'll see for yourself that the majority of the human magical community is biased against many things like the magical humans born from non-magicals -like yourshelf- or all nonhuman magicals."

"So you're not one of those biased?"

"If I was would I be warning you?"

"Then why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I want my new friend to be well informed about the world she's about to enter."

"F-Friend? You want to be my friend?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to be?" he answered and he gave him a bright smile. "I'd recommend that you start with the Fae community. They're in charge of many magical races."

"They are real? In my book it says they are only a myth."

"Yes, they are real. They just don't like to meddle in the affairs of humans and tend to stay in the Underground" he answered.

"There you are Hermione" Hermione's mom said as she approached them. "Did you get everything you wanted? "

"Yes, I think so. Mom this is my new friend, Eilir."

"It's nice to meet you Eilir. Hermione we have to get going."

"Already?" she said looking at Eilir sadly.

"Maybe your new friend can come visit." Hermione's mood changed instantly to ecstatic. Eilir could have sworn he saw stars in her eyes.

"Will you come visit?" see asked hopefully.

"Yes, when can I come?"

"Monday morning?"

"Sure."

Hermione's mom handed him a piece of paper. "Here's the address. Let's go Hermione. Your father is waiting."

"Bye Eilir. See you on Monday"

As soon as they were out the sight Jareth appeared beside him. "Did you give her the book?" Jareth asked.

"Do you have any doubt I did?" he asked rhetorically. "I assume you are successful in _'convincing'_ the lady at the cash register not to mention anything about the book already being paid for?"

"Of course dear brother, but why not let the girl know that you paid for the book?"

"I officially met her today. It would seem weird and make her feel awkward about it. Is mother still shopping with Orion?"

"Yes" Jareth answered flatly and Eilir groaned. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

That afternoon Eilir went to visit Hermione in his cat form. As soon as he jumped onto the open window he was scooped into a tight hug.

"Noir! You wouldn't believe what happened today. I made a friend. My first human friend. I met her today at the bookstore. Her name is Eilir to and she coming over on Monday."

Eilir sweatdropped. Damn his girly looks. He'll have to set the record straight on Monday. There was no way in Hell he'd let his soul mate think he was a girl but for now he would just enjoy cuddling with Hermione

**End of chapter 9 –to be continued**

**Author's note**

**No bonus chapter this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, Harry potter or any of its characters.**


	10. Hogwarts Express meetings

**The Queen's Butterfly**

**Last time…**

_That afternoon Eilir went to visit Hermione in his cat form. As soon as he jumped onto the open window he was scooped into a tight hug._

"_Noir! You wouldn't believe what happened today. I made a friend. My first human friend. I met her today at the bookstore. Her name is Eilir to and she coming over on Monday."_

_Eilir sweatdropped. Damn his girly looks. He'll have to set the record straight on Monday. There was no way in Hell he'd let his soul mate think he was a girl but for now he would just enjoy cuddling with Hermione_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Hogwarts Express meetings**

The red locomotive, also known as the Hogwarts Express, stood proudly in Platform 9 ¾ on the 1st of September, waiting to take the young students to Hogwarts. This year though was different. Unknowingly to the wizarding population there were two very special students among the new crop of students: two of the children were Fae of the noblest decent. The last Fae student to attend was James Potter 20 years ago.

Among the crowd a little bushy haired girl was looking around eagerly while trying to spot her friend. After that first time meeting Eilir at Flourish And Blotts they started hanging out together either spending the day at Hermione's or going together at Diagon Alley – Eilir had explained that going to his house wouldn't be the best of ideas until she learned more about the magical world. He vaguely explained that in his home there were some rather strict rules and it wouldn't do for her to offend someone accidentally in her ignorance. She was kind of upset that she couldn't visit a magical household but understood that Eilir was only looking out for her and it was probably for the best. See was also quite shocked when he informed her that he was actually a boy and still couldn't quite believe it but he had presented her with concrete proof that he was a boy. **(see 'Bonus Chapter 6 – My new friend is a boy?' below)**

"Hermione!" she looked towards the source of the voice and saw Eilir walking over to her. "You're here. Would you like to sit with me and my friend on the train?"

"I would love to" Hermione replied while blushing. _'He was so cute! No, no, bad Hermione! This is your friend is your thinking about. Do you want to mess this up now that you finally have a friend?'_

"Let me help you with your trunk."

"Thank you Eilir." Shortly afterwards they entered a compartment where another boy was sitting.

"Orion this is Hermione" Eilir said.

"So you're Hermione. It's nice to finally have a face to go with the name. Eilir wouldn't stop talking about you since he met you." Orion said while grinning causing both Eilir and Hermione to blush. Eilir had informed Orion that he wasn't allowed to ask Hermione about giving her a makeover until after he had known her for at least two months. He had gotten the point across by holding Orion's new clothes hostage and threatening to burn them unless he promised.

"Hermione that idiot over there is my stepbrother and best friend Orion."

"It's nice to meet you Orion."

"Orion help put her trunk up." After they settled down and started chatting. The topic of the conversation was about the Fae community. She had found the topic really fascinating. She was amazed by how much Eilir and Orion knew about it but she couldn't help but feel that sometimes they were holding back.

Sometime later there was a knock on the compartment door. The door opened and a red haired boy that looked to be their age stepped in. He looked around at the occupants of the compartment and his gaze stopped when he spotted Orion.

"Can I sit with you? I don't want to share a compartment with my brothers and everywhere else is full." He said, his eyes never leaving Orion unless it was to look at Orion's forehead, as if searching for something.

"Sure." Orion said uneasily. It would be rude to kick the boy out because of his strange unhealthy interest in him and in particular his forehead, along with the awful fashion sense. On the other hand though, Hermione and Eilir seemed irritated by the boy's rude behavior, so it might not be that difficult to find a reason to kick him out soon.

"I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

"Orion Black." Ron seemed disappointed and disgusted at hearing Orion's name and interrupted him before he could the rest of the compartment's occupants.

"Black? You're related with Sirius Black, the Death Eater?"

"Yes I am. He's my mom's cousin."

"Death Eater pawn!" Ron shouted and stormed out of the compartment.

"Umm… What just happened?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, in the book I picked for you '_A Guide to the World of Magic' _it mentioned that the magical human world is separated into the three fronts…"

"…the light, the dark and the grey side." Hermione interrupted him and then blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Well, the simple answer is that the Black family has always been considered a dark family, while the Weasley has always been considered a light family."

"A dark family?" Hermione asked while looking at Orion warily.

"Don't worry about it. Most of the living members of the Black family are grey." Orion assured her.

"Anyway I'm glad to see him gone. The way he was looking at Orion was really disturbing." Eilir said and shuddered.

"I have to agree." Hermione said shuddering too along with Orion. The door slid open and a young pale boy with blond hair stepped in. He looked around and his eyes stopped on Orion.

"Orion what the hell happened to your eyes?" he asked.

"It's nice to see you too cousin. You don't have to tell me how much you missed me. It's only been what? Eight months?" Orion said and pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. It's lovely to see you and I missed you." Draco said while rolling his eyes. "Now, why are your eyes green and not grey?"

"You know that's a funny story…" Orion said and rubbed the back of his head while laughing awkwardly. He sighed. "I tried to turn a shirt emerald green and changed the color of my eyes instead."

"And how long will they stay like that?" Draco asked in between snickers.

"A few months… probably. Now let me introduce you to my new friends. Hermione, Eilir this is my cousin Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Hermione…" Orion stopped realizing he was never actually told Hermione's last name and turned to her for help.

" Granger." Hermione supplied. Draco took her hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance my lady." Eilir glared at the boy that dared kiss Hermione's hand.

"Likewise." Muttered Hermione and quickly withdrew her hand and scooted closer to Eilir, making him grin and relax. Draco just raised a curious eyebrow at the scene before him.

"And this is Eilir Snape, my stepbrother." Draco looked at Eilir with eyes wide in shock and

"That's a boy?" Draco asked whole pointing at Eilir, causing said boy to glare at him and the other occupants of the compartment to snicker. Draco quickly schooled his features into a calm mask but then his eyes widened again when he realized something. "Snape? Any relation to Severus Snape?"

"He's my father."

"Funny. I don't think my godfather ever mentioned having a son."

"He doesn't know." Eilir answered and a wicked grin spread across Draco's face.

"So he doesn't know that you're going to attend Hogwarts?"

"Nope."

"You do know that he teaches potions at Hogwarts, right?"

"Of course I do." Eilir answered with a wide grin.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he learns your name. By the way, have you guys heard? They say that Harry Potter was spotted on the train."

"Harry Potter?" Eilir asked nervously. "What makes them say that?" '_They hadn't discovered his connection with his previous alias, had they?'_

"Some people say that spotted a kid matching his description: messy hair and emerald green eyes – like the cover of the Harry Potter Series."

"Harry Potter Series?"

"They're a quite popular children's series but I don't believe Jareth would let any of those books anywhere hear his house" Orion said, careful to avoid mentioning the castle. They had to be careful since Hermione wasn't aware of the truth yet.

"Oh! I have of one of those books here with me. It's obviously all fiction but it's an entertaining pass time." Hermione said and climbed on the seats to reach for her trunk. Having memorized where everything in her trunk was the night before she easily fished out the book. "Here." she said and handed the book to Eilir.

Eilir studied the cover, his disbelief growing by the minute. The name of the book was "Harry Potter and the search for Princess Elinor". Beneath the title was a picture of a young boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. He looked like a younger clone of James Potter with Lily Potter's eyes as he remembered them from the pictures his mother had shown him. But how could anyone have sported Harry Potter since he had long black silky hair and not the trademark messy black hair. Probably they saw someone who looked like the boy on the cover of the book. It seemed that his former identity was still a secret for now. He stared at the cover them a little more and then it hit him. He looked up at Orion and then back at the book cover. He repeated the action a few more times and then proceeded to laugh hysterically.

"It wasn't Harry Potter they saw" he managed to choke out.

Hermione and Draco blinked a few times before they realized what Draco was talking about and they both dissolved into hysterical laughter too. Eilir, seeing that his stepbrother was still clueless, reached into Orion's pocket and pulled a mirror. He then placed the mirror in front of his face and the book beside it. Suddenly a look of understanding dawned on his face but it was quickly replaced by one of horror.

"NOOOO!" Orion screamed. "The Harry Potter fan club is going to follow me around for months. Why did I have to try to charm that shirt emerald green?"

That sent his friends into an even more hysterical fit of laughter. It seemed that their first year at Hogwarts was going to be a very fun year.

**End of chapter 10 –to be continued**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter 6 – My new friend is a boy?**

Hermione lead her new friend to the living room. They started chatting at first about the book Eilir had suggested she read and later the conversation drifted towards the topic of Hogwarts. They compared what they knew about the school, the lessons, the houses and now they were talking about the dorm arrangements.

"…boys and girls sleep in separate dormitories. See it says so here in 'Hogwarts a History'. Wouldn't it be great if we end up in the same dorm?" she said brightly.

"Umm… Hermione, I hate to burst your bubble but it is impossible for us to end up in the same dorm" Eilir said and her face fell.

"W-What? Why?"

"Because I'm a boy." Hermione just stared at him blankly and then laughed.

"Nice one Eilir, but I can tell the difference between a boy and a girl."

"You're not the only one to get my gender wrong, so I brought these" he said and took out of his bag a few papers. "Birth certificate, letter from my mother and nude baby photos" he said while handing her one item at a time. She looked through them and then looked up at him.

"You weren't kidding, were you?"

"I can take my clothes off if it'll convince you" he said and went to take off his clothes but was stopped by Hermione.

"It's okay I believe you" a now blushing tomato red Hermione said. And so she quickly turned the topic of conversation back to Hogwarts, though a little later she discreetly tucked one of the photos into one of her books without Eilir noticing… or so she thought.

**End of bonus chapter 6**

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter; if you've got some comment please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, Harry potter or any of its characters.**


End file.
